Candace Loses Her Head
"Candace Loses Her Head" is the second half of the first episode of Phineas and Ferb. It aired on February 5, 2008. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's 15th birthday, while Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from making a tunnel to China. Plot Phineas wakes up and sees on the calendar that it's Candace's birthday. Since the gorilla in the cake last year didn't work out so well, Phineas wants to do better this time. Meanwhile, Candace is dreaming she's being serenaded in a musical featuring a giant cake and a song named after her. Perry the Platypus suddenly appears in the dream and this wakes her up. She carries him downstairs and drops him on the table in front of Phineas and Ferb. "This is yours, I believe", she announces. Candace learns the family will be going on a trip for her birthday. Candace is less than enthused when she discovers that they're not heading to the mall, but instead has arrived at Mount Rushmore. The fact that it was Phineas and Ferb's idea doesn't help, either. Things start looking up when she sees Jeremy at the Mr. Slushy Burger stand. Jeremy is there on the "Mr. Slushy Burger Worker Exchange program." As Phineas and Ferb start carrying tools over towards the monument, Candace notices them and heads off to stop them. Isabella and the Fireside Girls see Linda Flynn-Fletcher in the gift shop. They're there on a field trip. Linda lets them know the boys are over at the monument and they head that way. Agent P heads back home to receive his mission, using a lengthy underground and underwater travel tube. When Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a new lair inside Lincoln's head back at Mount Rushmore, Agent P is less than enthused. Major Monogram apologizes and sends him on his way. Agent P steps out of the trash bin back at Mount Rushmore just as Candace starts her search for Phineas and Ferb. A coin-operated telescope helps Candace spot the boys climbing on the monument, but first the time runs out and then Old Reliable Geyser erupts, both of which prevent her mom from seeing what they are doing. Phineas and Ferb begin renovation and Agent P confronts Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who explains that he's going to use his Drill-inator to tunnel to China, then charge tolls. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz climbs into the Drill-inator and speeds away, Agent P chases after him in his own tunneling vehicle. Isabella finds Phineas and asks what's going on. "It's a surprise," is his response, but suggests that she could be a lookout. She very quickly runs over to a tree, climbs up it and begins keeping watch. Candace begins her second attempt to get her mom to see what the boys are doing. At that moment, a park ranger comes by to find out what the boys are doing. They confirm that they are too young to be restoring a national moment. This satisfies the ranger and he heads on his way. When the Drill-inator reaches molten lava at the Earth's core, Agent P takes over the controls of the Drill-inator and heads back towards Mount Rushmore. The lava flows up through the tunnel the Drill-inator is making as it goes. Back on the surface, Isabella sounds the warning that Candace and her mom are approaching. Phineas and Ferb speed up their work significantly, but it's not enough. Phineas signals Isabella to put Plan B into effect. The Fireside Girls drag a large painting of Mount Rushmore in place at the viewpoint, hiding the work that's going on behind it. Lawrence calls and tells his wife that he's finally found an "absolutely brilliant" parking space, which happens to be at the far end of the parking lot. Linda departs so she can meet him in the gift shop. A bird flies into the painting, knocking it over. Phineas and Ferb pull the drape away from the right side of the monument. A misshapen carving of Candace's face appears. One final tap from Ferb with a sledgehammer at the base of the monument causes more rocks to fall away, revealing a good likeness of Candace. Candace is brought to tears of joy, and runs off to find Linda so she can show her what the boys have done. Linda, however, is climbing up the stairs slowly since this is the second time she climbed today and is down by half a dress size. At this point, the Drill-inator comes out of the nose on Candace's statue, and begins falling towards Old Reliable Geyser. Perry escapes before impact, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sent flying afterward. Lava starts forcing its way out of the statue, looking as if the statue has developed pimples. It gets worse, causing the entire statue to crumble. Phineas and Ferb make the best of it by roasting hot dogs over the lava, and an orchestra begins playing as the lava flows by them. Old Reliable Geyser finally erupts and douses the lava, leaving Mount Rushmore exactly as it was before, just as Linda walks up to Candace. She stutters as Linda sees Mount Rushmore and kisses her on the cheek before walking back downstairs. Candace groans and hangs her head on the post. After choking out the answer that she did appreciate her birthday present from the boys, Candace trudges back to the gift shop to join her mom and dad. Ferb wraps things up by saying, "Well, it was definitely better than the gorilla in the cake." Jeremy gives Candace a birthday present of a Mount Rushmore bobble-head set. Even though she disapproved of it before, Candace says that she loves it and pronounces that this was "the best birthday ever", just as Agent P parachutes in behind her. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Isabella Murad as Milly (uncredited) * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger (uncredited) Songs *Candace Goofs *When the camera pans back as Candace sees the giant cake in her dream sequence, her skirt is red instead of white. *When Isabella talks to Linda at the gift shop, Ginger stands next to her. But when Isabella asks if Phineas is here, Ginger is colored with Katie's color scheme. Also at the same time, when Isabella and the Fireside Girls first show up, Isabella is wearing her uniform (but with her regular hair bow in place of her beret). When she comes upon Phineas and Ferb working on the monument, she switched to her regular outfit. *The Candace on Phineas' calendar is wearing a shirt with sleeves instead of a sleeveless one. *When Isabella first enters: *#Gretchen is at the end of the line, but when the camera zooms in on Isabella, Gretchen has switched to between Ginger and Holly. *# A flower is on Holly's shirt. When the camera zooms in on Isabella, the flower is gone. *#Linda's left leg is in a place that is inhumanly possible. *Before Doofenshmirtz enters the Drill-inator, the door handle is shown horizontally, but is vertical with an indentation when he closes the door. *When Isabella says "They're getting closer!", her eyes are black instead of blue. This also occurs on Ginger when she pulls the rope when Plan B begins. *While the Fireside Girls are hauling the wall over to the viewing area: *# Ginger and Katie's eyes turn transparent briefly. *# You can clearly see Adyson with sleeves. *# Ginger's shoes are brown instead of red. *When Linda looks through the binoculars to Candace's request, Candace's gestures change. *In the end credits when this is a full episode, under additional voices, Jeff "Swamp" Marsh is seen instead of "Swampy". *''Arrivederci'' is actually Italian for goodbye, not Chinese. *When Candace says "Perry?!" she's wearing her normal clothes before her night gown. *At the end of the song Candace, the background singers' mouths don't move. *When Perry comes out of the trash can, his eyes are briefly blue. *When Doofenshmirtz tells Perry his plan, the D on the Drill-inator is dark red instead of bright red. *In the beginning, when Phineas wakes up, he has two pillows, but after he throws one pillow at Ferb he has none. *When Isabella said hello to Linda at the gift shop, she addressed her as "Mrs. Fletcher". Linda's full name is Linda Flynn-Fletcher-Fletcher, not Linda Fletcher. *Although there were only twelve steps up to the viewing platform, it took longer for Linda to get up there. *When Linda starts climbing up the stairs the second time, she climbs up two steps, but after the close up of Candace, she is starting to climb up the first two steps again. Trivia *Candace's birthday is July 11, which occurs on a Friday in this episode. *Candace is allergic to dairy products, as revealed in the song Candace. *In two instances, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are able to look out the window of the Drill-inator and see lava ahead of the vehicle, even though the Drill-inator had not yet tunneled through that part of the Earth in both cases. In the second instance, it is specifically shown that the vehicle is traveling upwards through a previously-drilled tunnel, but in the scene immediately prior, a new tunnel is being created. *This is the first appearance of Lawrence Fletcher. *In production order, this is Jeremy's first appearance. *The "big sticks" sold in the gift shop are a reference to Roosevelt's famous slogan, "Speak softly and carry a big stick." *The Old Reliable geyser is a reference to Old Faithful, a geyser in Yellowstone Park known for erupting on schedule. Of course, in real life, there are no geysers located in the vicinity of Mount Rushmore. International premieres *November 1, 2007 (Disney Channel Germany) *February 1, 2008 (Disney Channel Spain) *February 4, 2008 (Disney Channel Brazil) *February 5, 2008 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) *February 5, 2008 (Disney Channel Poland) *June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) nl:Een kado voor Candace pl:Fretka traci głowę pt-br:Candace Perde a Cabeça Category:Television episodes Category:Birthday productions Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes